


Pest Control

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt that got a little bit out of control, with the encouragement of stillthewordgirl and larielromeniel.  Captain Canary with a side order of BatCat.





	Pest Control

**Gotham City**

Sara Lance clattered into the penthouse with somewhat less than her usual grace, hampered by a long-handled insect net and a small animal carrier. 

“Seriously, Snart? Between you and Mick, you couldn’t handle one tiny little flying rodent?” 

“Mick’s preferred method of ‘dealing with it’ would involve burning down the building, and I’m rather fond of this library. Besides -”

“It ain’t that kind of bat, Blondie.” 

Mick gestured to something stuck into the woodwork. Frowning, Sara pried it out, revealing a small throwing knife, in the stylized shape of a bat. 

“You have **_got_** to be kidding me.” 

“’Fraid not,” Snart drawled, rolling his eyes in the general direction of the skylight. 

Sara looked up, seeing the tall hooded figure that quite nearly blended into the shadows. Pointy-eared helmet and all. Her eyes narrowed in a way that boded no good for the intruder on the rooftop. 

“Ugh. The two of you couldn’t put the fear of the Legends into one lousy vigilante?”

“We could, but you’re the one who told us to stay out of trouble. Besides, you have more pull with the white hats than we do.” 

“I dunno. I’ve heard a lot about this guy. Not so sure how white his hat is these days.” 

“I have every faith in you,” Snart assured her. He stepped closer, well and truly into her personal space, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

She flickered a smoldering look up through her lashes. “Promise?” 

***

The cloaked and hooded man was so intent on the occupants of the penthouse that he didn’t notice Sara’s footfalls - until the end of her staff was at his throat. 

“Pretty strange place for an evening stroll,” she drawled, sounding remarkably like Snart. 

“I’d say this was a strange place to find two of Central City’s most wanted - who also happen to be missing and presumed dead,” he replied. “But then you’d know something about being presumed dead, wouldn’t you, Miss Lance?” 

“It’s Captain Lance, if you don’t mind - oh, hell, I don’t really have to call you that, do I?” 

A lithe form separated itself from the shadows and stalked towards them. 

“I don’t much care what you call him, so long as you stop pointing a weapon at him,” the woman in black leather all but purred, “He’s mine, and I’m just a bit fond of him.” 

“Miss - **_Captain_** \- Lance was trained by R’as al Ghul. She is a weapon.”

“Bet I could fix that.” 

“Cat…” the big man chided. 

“Those two in there are mine, and I’m just a bit fond of them,” Sara countered. “Besides, we’re here at the invitation of the owner.” 

“Dr. Raymond Palmer, also missing and presumed dead.” 

Sara grinned, rather ferally. “Like the man said, the reports of our deaths are just a bit exaggerated. Ray Palmer is our teammate. He invited us to use his penthouse, and gave us the access code, which is ‘Anna,’ for his fiancée, who was killed by Slade Wilson’s mirakuru soldiers. Satisfied?” 

“I think I’d prefer if I could talk to Dr. Palmer myself and verify your story.” 

“And I’d prefer if you would just flap off back to your lair and leave me and my team to relax in peace.” Sara huffed impatiently. “Look, since you know so much about us, I’m sure you know how to get in touch with Felicity Smoak. She’ll vouch for us. Hell, I think she’s one of the people Ray’s visiting.” 

“Look, mate,” a new voice chimed in, “if you really want to pick a fight about this, can we just get on with it? Saving the world is hard work, and I could really use a drink.” 

“How do I go about joining your team?” Cat asked, eyeing the newcomer speculatively. 

“Really?” the Batman asked in a pained tone. 

“What? A girl can’t admire the scenery?” 

“Oh, I like her,” Constantine chuckled. 

Cat winked. 

Sara relaxed slightly. “I think one reformed jewel thief is more than enough for my crew.” 

“Who says I’m reformed?” Cat glanced down through the skylight. “Those two don’t look particularly tame, either.” 

“Barely housebroken is more like it.” 

Constantine glanced between the two women, then up at the Batman. “You sure that’s a good combination, squire?” 

“Disastrous, more likely. Just…please try and stay out of trouble while you’re in my city?” he asked, in a tone that might be mistaken for pleading, coming from anyone else. 

“We’re Legends. Trouble finds us. Now, about that drink?”


End file.
